


When a Wonderland collapses

by Felix_C



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_C/pseuds/Felix_C
Summary: a poem detailing the aftermath of Wonderland being destroyed as the aftermath of Alice's adventures in wonderland





	When a Wonderland collapses

When a Wonderland Collapses

By: Felix Chesterfield

 

We managed to find each other again,

when wonderland fell, the rabbit hole

collapsed, the looking glass shattered.

None of us blame Alice, she didn’t know,

but if we had seen the consequences coming

would we have let her live?

 

By the time we made it to her world,

she had long since been dead, so

we took new names, to fit our new lives,

hiding among the humans in secret,

trying to forget both what has been lost

and what we’ve done to survive.

 

Caterpillar goes by Absolem, or Morpheus.

He does magic tricks in smoke filled clubs

desperate to recapture even a fragment of our home’s beauty

while filling his weekdays as a therapist

giving away the advice he’s so well known for.

 

The Dodo runs a museum, watching over

the remains of his own kind.

He is the one I feel the most alike now.

 

The Queen was hit the hardest by the loss,

as the one with the most before the fall.

She’s managed to rebuild a kingdom in business,

famed as a CEO with a temper, though

she always seems exhausted behind closed doors.

 

The Jabberwocky couldn’t deny his nature,

so he was hunted to his end.

Once deemed a threat, there was no survival.

 

March managed to keep his name,

finding work in a little tea shop

where the patrons enjoyed his manic jokes,

and the girls blush at his cheeky smiles.

 

Hatty is Harry now, his once glorious hats

now lie in the dirt, begging for change.

He is useless to these grey-tone people.

 

Nowadays I call myself Felix, the poet.

I see them all often, trying to use my words

to keep my friends immortalized.

I can’t stand the thought of them being gone.

 

I always give them that same old smile,

but I think I’ll be the first to vanish,

my form, born from madness and chaos,

needing Wonderland to exist.

 

The humans say to rage against the dying of the light

But I think that I’ll go quiet, when no one is looking

I’ll leave them wondering if I was ever really here,

Because that’s the way I was always meant to be


End file.
